Bradford the cupid
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: When Daniel falls in love with his assistant Betty, It's a Detty story! , Bradford decides to come back from the dead to help him. What will Happen? Read, find out, and then please review!


After Bradford had died, Daniel was happy. He knew that he shouldn't be happy, that he should be sad, but now that he had died he was rid of him from his life, and he didn't have to hear that Alex-now Alexis-was the "golden child". Sure, it was one less person in the family, but Daniel felt good. He would never have to try to gain his praise ever again, or a least he thought…………..

The morning after Bradford's death

Location: Heaven

The almost translucent spirit of Bradford hovered in heaven, looking down through the clouded floor of heaven and watched as Daniel fell in love with his assistant, Betty. The second that he had hired her, Bradford knew that Betty would change Daniel's life, but he never knew, at least while he was alive, that Daniel would fall in love with her, the one that was rumored that he "supposedly would never sleep with".

Bradford had hired her for many reasons. One, so Daniel would not sleep with her. Two, he saw that she was a hardworking girl that accepted everyone, even Daniel, who had made many mistakes in his life. Another thing he also knew was that Daniel would keep his feelings locked inside, forever hidden from her and everyone. He sighed, as he could do nothing to help his supposed "Failure" of a son.

"I have something that can help your son." Echoed the voice of God through out heaven.

"What?? What can you do to help my son??" the spirit of Bradford asked. For once, he cared for his "failure" of a son and wanted to help him.

"Well, it is not me who will help your son, it will be you. I can let you break a rule or two and go through the gateway out of heaven." God said.

"What do I do??" Bradford asked.

"You know Cupid??" God asked.

"Yesssssss……." Said Bradford hesitantly, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, I can give you the power to be his conscience, so that way you'll be like Cupid, and make them get together." God answered.

"Ok." Bradford said. With that, God sprinkled some dust on him and he shrunk to the size of an ant and he could go through anything or be solid, but he would always be invisible. After that, the doors of heaven opened which allowed him to go through.

Bradford looked at the earth below and then he jumped off. Then, Bradford landed on the top of the Meade building.

"It's good to be back." Said the spirit of Bradford, completely forgetting why he was on earth again.

"Stay on your Task, Bradford." God echoed in his mind.

"Right." Bradford said, as if he had never forgotten why he was here in the first place. With that said, he turned into a ghost and flew down until he was in Daniel's office. Daniel, who had a huge layout of papers spread all over his desk, was staring at Betty. Daniel, Bradford realized, fell in love with Betty, hard.

'Tell her Daniel.' said Bradford. Daniel got out of his trance and jumped out of his skin.

"Just imagining it." Daniel reassured himself.

'Tell her Daniel, I won't get out of your head until you do." Bradford repeated.

"That sounded like Dad." Daniel thought.

"That's because I am Daniel. I'm your father, and for the last time, tell her Daniel." Bradford said, getting agitated with him.

"But…." Daniel Said.

"No buts Daniel. Get the hell out of your office and tell her already!!" Bradford reprimanded. Daniel got the point that the voice in his head, whether he was imagining it or not, was right.

"Ok. I'll invite her to lunch." Daniel said, looking around everywhere, trying to find the person that was speaking inside his mind.

"Daniel, stop looking stupid and invite her to lunch already." Bradford said.

"Ok, Ok I'm going, I'm going!!" Daniel said annoyed with whoever or whatever was speaking in his head. Then Daniel opened the door of his office and saw Betty's teardrop covered face.

"But Betty just broke up with Robby (1)." He told the voice.

"All the more reason to invite her to lunch." Said the voice wisely.

Daniel nodded, even though he could not see the voice, and suggested to her.

"Hey Betty, Let's go to lunch." Daniel said.

"Ok." Betty sobbed and Daniel drove to a restaurant called "Por Mi Amor(2)".

Betty, who did not understand why they were there, looked at the name and translated aloud, "For my Love."

"Yes." Daniel answered. "Betty, I was going to keep it inside forever, but a little birdie told me that I should tell you. I love you Betty Suarez." Betty's face contorted into many different emotions. First, there was confusion, then realization, then happiness.

"Oh Daniel, I love you too." Betty said. Daniel looked surprised and then smiled. Bradford smiled then he floated back up into heaven, content that he could help his son be with his one true love, and help his "failure" of a son.

"Thank you." Daniel whispered.

'You are welcome, Daniel.' whispered Bradford.

"What did you say Daniel??" Betty said, looking into Daniel's eyes lovingly.

"I was just thanking the little birdie that told me I should tell you that I love you." Daniel responded.

"Oh." She said. "Well, I second that. Thank you little birdie." She smiled. Then Daniel smiled, and then they both kissed. Then they broke the kiss, and hugged, because they liked hugging better.

"I love you Daniel Meade." Betty said.

"I love you too Betty Suarez." Daniel said. While Bradford was alive, all Daniel was praise and an "I'm proud of you" or a "Good Job Daniel" from Bradford, but when Bradford died, Daniel thought he was rid of him. He was wrong, and Daniel was glad that he was wrong. If Bradford did not come back from the dead and tell Daniel to tell his feelings, Daniel would still be sad and lonely, not knowing if Betty felt the same. While Bradford was alive, all Daniel wanted to do was get rid of him, but Daniel was glad that Bradford had decided to help him even if he was not the "golden child." Daniel had no reason to thank his dad for anything, but in death, he had something to thank him for.

'Thanks Dad.' Daniel thought.

A/N:

I made Robby up.

"Por Mi amor." means "for my love." If I have translated this wrong, please tell so I can fix it. Thanks.

This story is dedicated to neverisneverforever(my beta reader) for giving me advice on how to make my story longer and it is also credited to LadyShard for posting this challenge in the forums. This is my first story over 1,000 words. Please read and review!!


End file.
